


10 years later

by claro



Series: What we could have been [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: ten years later.....





	10 years later

'This place smells like feet!' Bill steered Allegra back into the hall.

'I've tried,' Beatrice sighed, 'But teenage boys and hygiene....'

'Oi! I'm right here, you know!'

Bill took a deep breath, as he was prone to on these inspections.

'Right, the deal was that you can stay in C so long as you keep it clean and don't piss off the neighbours.'

'You're our neighbours,' Hamish pointed out.

'I mean the real people, not your parents or the people who make you biscuits.'

'We aren't allowed cinnamon ones since Manus freaked out.'

'By 'freaked out' I belive you mean his hospital stay?'

Two carefully schooled faces radiated innocence back at him.

'That didn't work when you were five and it's not working now. So....speak'

Hamish, blond fly away curls looked at Beatrice, waist length red hair untamed, she wrinkled her nose, her freckles forming entirely new constatations.

'We're....sorry?'

Mycroft sighed and shook his head, 'No you're not.'

Mycroft surveyed his son and niece. The option of 221C was a brilliant compromise to allow the teenage Hamish his own space while Angus, Manus, Vivenne and Allegra fought for floor space above.

Of course the second it was mentioned, Beatrice was in.

'She's my best friend.'

'I know, but do you think you might be too close?'

Hamish glared at Bill and went back to work. Bill sighed and booked a contractor to clean the carpets in C.

'Try not to do too much crime,' Bill said as he left.


End file.
